


Dear Rose

by FredAndGeorgeForever



Series: Love Note [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Surgery, love and hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGeorgeForever/pseuds/FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: Rose and Alec have a relationship when suddenly everything changes. Without her knowledge, he went to the hospital for his surgery. While she waits for him to return she gets a letter from his nurse where he tells her some important information.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Rose Tyler, Ellie Miller (Broadchurch) & Rose Tyler
Series: Love Note [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876339
Kudos: 4





	Dear Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FF.net at 2018
> 
> This Story is part of the Love Note challenge.

Dear Rose when you read this I will be in the hospital going through surgery so if I survive I will meet you there.

XXX Alec

''Shit that fucking bastard. Ellie!'' Ellie came running from the bathroom with her mobile in her hand.

''You got the same message I assume. So that's where he went I thought he just couldn't make it.''

''Maybe there's a logical reason for this. Why would he do this? Do this to me?'' I tried not to panic I really did but the tears started coming. I knew this time would come. A time where he would need to go into surgery, but I always thought he would at least inform me before he went into surgery. I really felt betrayed at that moment.

''Come on we'll go to the hospital. I'll call Tom and say I'll be home later you need me admit it.'' Ellie said calmly.

''Why aren't you mad at him?''

''I'm fuming with rage, but I know he will only like that. We'll see if he survives and if I see him again I will personally see to it that he will regret this decision.'' So together we went to the hospital as quick as we could and within no time we were sitting in the waiting room. Waiting for the worst. And then it happened. A nurse came into the waiting room.

''I'm searching for Rose. Anybody?''

''Here!'' she walked towards us with a letter in her hand.

''So, Mr. Hardy asked me to give you this letter if you came in. Told me it was very important for you to read this before he comes out of surgery.''

Rose

Stood with big letters on the envelope.

''Thank you,'' I said while she gave the letter and walked away.

''Sooooo what you gonna do?'' Ellie asked when she saw I wasn't opening the envelope yet.

'' I don't know. Honestly, I don't want to know. What if it says he doesn't want anything to do with me? Or hates me or tells me he is 99% sure he's going to die.''

''He wouldn't do that. He's not that cruel you know. Shall I read it to you?'' Ellie was about to take the letter when I gave it to her. If he was going to do any of those things she would be the first to see.

''hmm let's see…. Shall I murder him, or shall I let him live.''

''Dear Rose,

If you want to know for sure it's Alec. Yes, Alec Hardy. I know I never wanted people to use my first name, but you are my exception. you're my special person. I made this letter for if I won't survive this bloody operation. You know that most of the time I hate this stupid heart. But at the same time, I wouldn't have changed it for the world because thanks to this bloody heart I met you. You saved me. I can still remember that day very clearly. I was taking a walk and had a heart attack. Luckily you were just coming from the beach and saw me fall. Thanks to you I hadn't died. My savior, I had to tell you that day you looked like an angel there was this white light that made you just a bit more beautiful. I fancied you from that moment on but really didn't know what to do with it. it had been such a long time since I had fallen in love with someone. miller finally convinced me to do something about it. that blue chalet wasn't really a place to go for a date, but I had no idea what I should do. I just made you some dinner- and even burned most of it- but I needed those 5 more dates to finally get to the level where I dared to kiss you. You where so soft that it looked like I could break you with my bare hand if I had enough strength which I obviously hadn't from there on it went every time I went to see you my heart would race a thousand miles a minute – you fell in love with a ticking time bomb- and I think you could feel that. It seemed like I needed more medication and I was sweating a lot more than was normal. I felt like a teenager again, but I didn't care. It seemed like after all this time I had finally found the one. But then came my ex and daughter which you handled perfectly. And need I say Daisy likes you a lot. Might I say it just feels so perfect when I'm with you? But then came the heart problem again. When you read this, I will be in the hospital on the operation table. I want you to know that If I don't survive then I've made a will. Most of my stuff goes to Daisy she's my daughter after all. But some goes to you, my darling girlfriend. Please don't let Tess boss you around and go to Miller for support – I know you two are friends now. If I die this will be my last goodbye.

So goodbye from me.

I love you and till we meet again.

Love,

Alec.''

''that's so sweet.''

''Yeah now the next thing I want to know is when he's going to propose.'' Ellie dropped the bomb I had never been ready to know.

''You mean as in a wedding. You mean as in man and wife.'' I stared at her with big doe eyes as if I could never imagine ever doing that. Honestly, I was a bit in shock that someone would ever want to marry me with all my problems. But of course, she knew only a few of them.

''Yeah why not? You can tell from this letter that he means serious business with you.''

''Yeah, I just never really talked about it. At all. Before him, I lived a life never really knowing when would be the last day I would see him. Then I lost him, and my life just shattered. That's when I went this way I needed a break from my mother. Just some peace and quiet and then I met him. At the moment he is my everything.''

''I hate to spoil it for you, but he told me he's only been this happy when Daisy was born,'' Ellie told me and then I knew there was a possibility. If only he survived.

''He's becoming a bit creepy sometimes. First, he's the opposite of romantic and now with you he's so romantic that I want to puke.'' Ellie confessed.

''So, what do you think I need to do?''

''Wait 'till we know if he survived and then just live your life with him like you used to do. But do me a favor we need to form a plan for when he survives. He doesn't think I will let this rest, does he? A TEXT. How can he.'' Just when Ellie stopped talking a nurse came with the best message ever.

''MR. Hardy is brought to his room. He's still sleeping but will be awake soon if you'll follow me I will bring you there.''

So, on we went we didn't know for sure that he survived but at least this was a good sign. At least he came out of the surgery alive. But now there was the question of waking up.

A few hours later and a bit of a mean plan from us later he opened his eyes.

''I'm alive.'' He whispered before his eyes closed again.

We hover our heads over his head.

''Alec…. Alec…. Wake up….'' I whispered close to his head. When his eyes opened and stayed open our plan started.

''A TEXT!'' we said in sync.

''Stop it guys,'' he said slowly and a bit groggy.

''You sneak off and send us a text knowing our phones won't be on in the courtroom.''

''I give you money to shut up.''

''I give you more money to be less of a knob,'' Ellie said a bit angry.

''I made it. I made it through.''

''Why didn't you tell us. Why didn't you tell me? I'm your girlfriend I thought we made a promise to each other. I thought you loved me.'' This I had not rehearsed. This came from the bottom of my heart. It was real, raw pain.

''You would only come and sit with me. I didn't want you to do that. I didn't want you to wait in agony while I was here.''

''What is wrong with you.'' Ellie and I said in sync.

''I do need a lift home.''

''I can't,'' Ellie said immediately.

''I went with you and Ellie, so I think it will be a cab or I must go and get the car.'' I knew even when he hurt me this much that I couldn't leave him.

''Well I can't I'm picking Fred up from Lucy's and bringing tom home. So maybe it would be better if you took a cab. '' she gave me this look that said I'm sorry, but I need to go.

''It's alright,'' I told her while I sat down next to Alec while the nurse came to us with Tess.

''I can drive you.'' She said with a smile on her face. I had honestly never seen her with a smile on her face and it looked weird.

''What are you doing here?'' Alec asked while I took his hand.

''Suddenly I just thought you might die and thought I would drive down and see you.'' She told us with that big smile on her face, bag in her hand.

''I'll go. Take care of him.'' Ellie told me.

'' I spoke the doctors. they recommend you stay in.'' Tess informed him. She completely ignored me, and I was a bit pissed off because of that.

'' Take me home.'' He asked her. Now I was really hurt. He didn't even look at me.

Tess helped him, and I just stood there looking like a wounded puppy. I could understand this because he had been married to her. But couldn't I take care of him? Wasn't I enough? I walked with them and took the back seat while Tess and Alec took the front. Most of the time I just ignored them and looked at the scenery, but Tess tried to talk with him and he answered sometimes, and I just had to listen. I just had to play the jealous girlfriend. I couldn't help it.

When we were home. Mine and Alec's home. Tess took everything over. She played the boss. Like we both were her children. It was more than a bit frustrating.

''Let's get you to bed. Shall we.'' Tess told him.

Half an hour later he was in bed and snoring like his life depended on it. he fell asleep like a log.

''Would you like some tea?'' I asked while I put the kettle on.

''Yeah.'' When I sat down a few minutes later with a steaming mug of tea in my hand I had a lot of unanswered questions.

''Tess can I ask you something?''

''Yeah sure. She said a little distracted.''

''Why are you here? Honestly.''

''I already told you.''

''I want the real reason. You know I'm perfectly capable to take care of him. Don't you trust me?'' I asked her.

''I do but I'm just worried. Even while I'm with someone else now I can still be worried about him.'' She told me with a puppy dog face which looked very weird on her face.

''How did you know?''

''Text. I assume you got it too?''

''Yeah but… it's just weird. I love him very much but the moment you got into the room he just ignored me. Like I'd never existed. '' a tear trickled down my face and I had to stop myself, so I would not break down.

''Yeah, I noticed. But believe me when I say I'm not here to pinch Alec back. I'm quite happy with my boyfriend. It just didn't work for us anymore and sometimes I think Alec couldn't quite accept that. But I really hope that he's happy with you.''

''I hope so too. I just hope we survive all this.''

''I'll talk to him.''

''Would you do that for me?''

''yeah sure we just need to let him see the truth. That it would never work between us and he just needs to look forward in life.'' She said with a smile on her face.

''I need to get some groceries today so maybe you could talk to him then.''

''looking forward to it,'' she said while I walked towards the bathroom. I needed to protect what was mine, but I got a bit obsessive sometimes. Alec wasn't really mine, but it sometimes felt like. We were happy but now it felt like I was dumped without knowing a reason. When I walked into the bedroom to get my purse. His eyes were open, but it looked like he was a million miles away from here.

''Hey,'' I whispered to him. But he didn't acknowledge me. I kneeled in front of him and gave him a kiss on his beard and lips. It didn't matter how prickly it was, I still loved it. it looked very sexy on him.

With sadness in my heart, I left the house knowing it would never be the same again. Knowing I would probably need another place to sleep very soon.

While I was getting the groceries I quickly thought of a plan B.

From Rose: Ellie if I need to can I crash your couch for a while?

A few minutes later I got my response.

From Ellie: Sure, but is something wrong?

From Rose: Not sure yet. I'll let you know.

With my cart full of groceries for a few weeks, I went home to find Alec sitting outside with Tess.

''Can you give me a hand?'' I asked her while I walked towards her with three grocery bags which was a bit much.

''Sure. You stay here.'' She told Alec while she walked with me inside.

''So, something happened?'' I asked her while I put away some of the groceries.

''Not much. We talked, and I told him I didn't love him enough because he was going through memory lane again and he talked to Daisy over the phone. What's this?'' She asked when she helped me put away the groceries. In her hand was a blue box with something I had tried to hide under the groceries, but I had given her the wrong bag.

''Of course, I know what it is.'' She said quickly. ''But why do you need it?'' it was a question I really didn't want to answer and began to blush like my life depended on her.

''uhm…ahhh…'' that was the exact moment Alec decided to walk inside and it spared me an explanation when she hid it in one of the cupboards, so Alec wouldn't see it.

''I'm going to lie down for a bit. Don't mind me, '' he said while he shuffled to the bedroom. She waited patiently until she could hear him snoring.

''are you?'' she asked curiously.

''I don't know but I missed two periods. I just thought it was stress, but I don't know. Please don't tell him.'' I pleaded with her.

''Why for god's sake would I tell him? If you are then it's your news to tell but good luck with Daisy if you really are. But what are you going to do if he doesn't want you anymore?'' She asked while I was thinking about a thousand things at the same time.

''That's why I won't tell him. I will only tell him if he wants me otherwise I will pack my bags and go back to mums.'' I told her while I sat down.

''Wouldn't it be fair for him if you at least told him. He has the right you know. He would be the father.'' Never in my whole life would I have thought that Tess and I would actually be friendly to each other. But as I see now situations can change.

''I don't know. I don't want him to only come back because of a child. That's not fair to anyone.''

''Sleep on it. Take the test and think about it. I'll be here for tomorrow and then I'm going home. See what will happen when I'm not around anymore.''

''Yeah but that's just it. If he always reacts to you like this, then I'll never be able to trust him. Whatever I do he will always want you back. Don't get me wrong it's not your fault but he… he…'' that's when I broke down.

''Hey it's okay. Calm down.'' She got to the cupboard and took the test.

''You're going to take the test now. Otherwise, it will be too much. I'm here for when you're done and then we'll talk.'' I took the test and walked past Alec to the bathroom. I was scared out of my life. Why for haven's sake should this happen now? Why me? After all this bad luck why did it still have to follow me around?

Taking the test wasn't easy. It said 5 minutes, but I was freaking out every second. It took way too long. And then the alarm from my phone went off. Turning the test around with shaking hands only made me angry. But when I saw the result I felt excited and sad at the same time.

Positive.

2,5 Months.

My world just shattered before my eyes and every possible rejection went through my head.

I took the test and went into the living room where Tess was making tea. She only had to look at me for the result.

''How long?'' was the only thing she asked.

''2,5 months.'' My face was white and my hands were shaking. Tess set a steaming cup of tea before me and took the test from my hands. That was harder then she thought because I was sort of strangling the test with my bare hand, my knuckles had gone white and when she succeeded it left a cramp in my hand.

''What should I do?'' those where the only words I could form.

''We'll take it one step a time. First, you need to make an appointment with an OBGYN. Then you figure out if he loves you. Then you could tell him or leave. I would advise you to stay personally but it's your choice.''

''Where are you staying?

''On your couch? If you allow me of course.''

''Sure. I think I'm going to take a bath.'' I said with a dazed look in my eyes. It wasn't like I was raped. It had been 100% voluntarily. But why did the only time that I had sex with him immediately need to lead to this? We even did it safe.

I didn't even know how long I had been in the bathroom but when I walked out of it lights had gone on and the sun had gone down. There was some soup on the stove and Tess was fast asleep on the couch. The day had gone by fast. After eating a bit, I went to lie down next to Alec, but it felt weird. After today it felt like I couldn't trust him anymore and I didn't know if I could trust him with my secret so soon. He knew everything about me. How my father died, and my mother raised me alone. How my life went on and I met him when I wasn't expecting to fall in love again. But that was more than a year ago.

Now everything had changed. And maybe for the better. If what I thought would really turn out to be true, then I knew what I had to do.

So, when I woke up the next morning from Ellie walking inside a plan formed inside my head, but I would need to talk to her about it. I wanted to get up, but his arm was around my middle. I felt my heart soften a little, but I couldn't permit myself that right now.

I had a plan and I wouldn't let myself get distracted.

''Hey Ellie,'' I said while I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

''Hey, I didn't disturb you, did I?'' she asked while she sat down at the little table.

''No but can we talk?'' I asked her.

''Sure, is something wrong? Is it about that text message?'' she asked a little worried while Tess gave us both a steaming cup of tea.

''Sort of yeah. Uhm how to say this.''

''Rose is worried Alec doesn't love her.'' Tess interrupted while she sat down on the couch.

''Really? Rose, have you actually read his letter?'' I began to blush a little because it looked so different from that moment.

''Which letter?'' Tess asked.

''Alec wrote Rose a letter for if he should die. It was so romantic here read.'' Ellie said while I just sank deeper into the couch.

''Why are you so afraid Rose this is more than he ever said to me,'' Tess told me while she put down the letter.

''Yeah but what if he wrote that letter expecting to die. What if he changed his mind? He hasn't even really talked to me since he's woken up. And now this new situation. I'm a mess right now.''

''Which new situation?'' Ellie asked, curious what she was talking about.

''Rose is pregnant.'' She whispered.

''You kidding me? That's wonderful news. Why aren't you jumping up and down from excitement, this is what you always wanted wasn't it?''

''Yeah but he's ignored me for like 99% of the time since he woke up. So, I have a reason to be afraid.'' I told them while I set my mug down.

''So, what are you going to do if the worst happens?'' Ellie asked.

''Go back to mum I guess. I'll talk to him today, not about the pregnancy but other things. But if I need to can I crash your couch, Ellie?'' I really looked desperate at the moment.

''Yeah sure. But aren't you a bit dramatic now?''

''That's what I thought,'' Tess said.

''I'm just preparing myself for the worst. His snoring has stopped.''

''What's going on?'' Alec's groggy voice came from the bedroom.

''Nothing just girl talk.'' Tess covered. I sent her a thank you with my eyes but looked at Alec when he climbed out of bed and sat down next to me on the sofa.

''Tea?'' Tess asked when she walked past him.

''Please.''

''So, how's it going?'' Ellie asked.

''I'm fine.''

''Alec can we talk?'' I asked him while I looked at Ellie and Tess.

''We'll be right outside if you need us,'' Ellie said while she took Tess with her after she set the cup of tea down.

''Is something wrong?'' Alec asked out of curiosity.

''You tell me,'' I said.

''I don't think there's anything wrong. I'm alive for god's sake.'' He said with a smile.

''Then why didn't you tell me,'' I asked him and took his hand.

''I told you. I didn't want, you to wait and I really didn't want you to feel sorry for me. There are enough people who say that in the hospital. Did you read the letter?'' he asked when he saw the letter lying on the table.

''Yeah, it's sweet.''

''Just sweet?'' he said a bit disappointed.

''And romantic but can I ask you something? And I want an honest answer.''

''Sure, ask away.'' He had this big smile on his face which I hadn't seen much before.

''Do you want Tess back?'' his smile fell, and he looked serious at me before he answered.

''Deep down in my heart I will always want Tess back. Don't get me wrong she was my first love and they say you never really get over your first love. But I love you so much.'' He said while he pinched my hand.

''But I'll never be enough. I saw how you looked when Tess came back. I saw that hopeful glance. You'll always want her back and I can't cope with that. I'm sorry.'' I said while I stood up. I walked towards our bedroom and threw on some clothes, packed a bag and walked out of the house before he could stop me. I saw Ellie and Tess look at me with worry in their eyes, but I couldn't care less. I could hear him call my name while I walked away from him, but I didn't care. I saw Ellie walk beside me and I followed her to her car but while I sat there, in that car I felt so alone. So alone that my heart broke down into tiny little pieces. With those little pieces came big tears that didn't want to stop coming. I could still hear him say my name even while I knew that he wasn't there anymore.

''Why? Can I ask you why you just did that to yourself?'' she asked while she drove us to her house.

''He will always want Tess back. He told me himself. And I can't deal with that. That feeling that I won't ever be enough.''

''I'll drop you off at my home but then I must get back to him. He will be devastated but I must get back to work with him. I hope you understand.'' She said while she parked her car before her house.

''Yeah, I just hope he won't do something stupid. If I write him a letter can you give it to him?''

''Sure, but I must go.'' She said while I sat down on her couch. I heard the door close and her car leave. I was alone. But it didn't feel alright. It was even worse because of that little life in my abdomen.

A few hours later I was woken up by a surprised looking Tom who looked a little afraid of me.

''It's okay Tom your mother gave me permission to stay here for a few days,'' I said calmly but probably with very red eyes.

''Yeah, she texted me. But why do you need to stay you live with Hardy don't you?'' he asked calmly.

''We sort of broke up and I needed a place to stay.''

''What do you mean with sort of? You either broke up or you're still together.'' He said wisely.

''It's very complicated. Maybe you can help me do you know where I can get a pencil and paper? I need to write a letter to Alec.'' He quickly came back with a pencil and some paper and left me alone. What would I write? Alec, I hate you? No, because I still love him.

''Dear Alec,

I'm sorry what happened this morning. I regret it very much because I do truly love you. But if Tess is the only person you really want to be with then I can't do this anymore. I hope Ellie would've told you then I'm safe and staying with her for a few days. If you, please would leave me alone I would appreciate it very much. I need some time to think. Make my mind up about what I should do. I have two options. Option 1: believe you and say sorry and hope you will take me back. Or option two: go back to mums stay there for a bit and look for another town to live. Because I hope you know that if I decide not to come back I won't stay in this town. I love you too much for that to happen. But I want to know if you truly love me and let Tess live her life. I hope she told you what she told me. That she is happy and doesn't love you enough to pinch you from me. I know it sounds cruel but it's the truth. If I decide not to come back, then I want you to know that I truly and with a 100% love you. With all the regret in my heart, I sent this letter to you through Ellie.

I hope you will be happy,

Rose ''

Some tears had fallen on the letter and smudges formed where letters should be. I folded it in two and put it in an envelope. May the gods be with me.

\- Two weeks later –

''Rose can you watch Fred for a while? I need to do something.'' I asked a bit mysteriously.

''Sure.'' She just said while I said goodbye to Fred and walked out of the door. This had to stop. There was only one way to do that. I had to talk to Alec even if it would mean almost strangling him. When I parked the car, I walked towards his little hut to see him walk out of it with a bag in his hand.

''Sir, what are you doing?'' I asked while he just walked past me. His eyes were dead set on his goal.

''Sir, wait a minute I need to talk to you,'' I screamed at him.

''Why Miller. What do you need to talk to me about?'' he asked. You could hear his Scottish accent.

''Why are you leaving?'' was the only thing I could think about.

''I've nothing left. Rose has left me. Both cases are closed.'' He said quickly.

''But don't you see it? Rose hasn't left town yet. She's still here, you could talk to her.'' I said with a bit too much hope.

''Yeah only for her to reject me. No Miller I'm going home. I'm going to see my daughter and then I'll see what happens. Tell her I'm leaving maybe she can stay if she wants to. I won't force her to leave town just because of me. Be a good friend to her.'' He said and on he went. Now she got pissed. Not just a little there was full on rage to see in her eyes.

''ALEC HARDY YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!'' she screamed for the whole neighborhood to hear. Maybe it was a bit much because now it looked like she was his mum.

''And why not Miller? If she wanted me back she would've already come. It's been two weeks. Two freaking weeks and still I haven't heard from her apart from the letter. I know when someone rejects me alright.'' He sat down on a bench and waited for her to say something back.

''But I don't think you know. You've been rejected by your ex multiple times and still, you want her back. Why don't you understand that you've finally found someone who loves you? But you push her away because you thought you could hook up with your ex again. '' she stood before him, hands on her hips and angry as hell.

''But don't you woman understand that I don't want her back. Yes, I tried but I gave up because I knew I loved Rose more and it would never work between me and Tess. I just thought last time that it would be good for Daisy, but I wasn't properly myself. I've already talked with it about Tess and we agreed. I just think I said the wrong thing to Rose.''

''What exactly did you say?''

''That deep down I would always love Tess because she was my first love.''

''You idiot.''

''Tess and I have a lot of history we went from friendship to love to hate to friendship. Sometimes it's just a bit much. But I think I've waited long enough to know she doesn't want me back.''

''You're a proper idiot you know,'' I said with a smile. I took his bag and put it in my car and he just walked irritated behind me.

''What are you doing?''

''Kidnapping you of course. What does it look like to you?''

''Like you're forcing me to do something I'm not ready to do. ''

''Well you're absolutely true about that. Get in the car.'' After some persuasion, he stepped into the car and drove him to the place where he met Rose.

''When you see this place, what do you feel?'' I asked him, but I could see it in his eyes.

''love.'' So, are you going to talk to her?'' after a while, he just nodded, and my mission was almost completed.

I drove us to my home where I would give Rose probably the worst shock of her life.

''Fred please eat your vegetables.'' I was pleading with him.

''See Rose likes them too. Look. Yummy. '' Fred was just grabbing the spoon when I heard the door open.

''I'm home, '' she said while she walked towards Fred.

''That was quick.''

''Yeah was easier than expected. Who's mommy's little boy? Yeah, you are.'' She said, and Fred began to point and giggle. I looked to where he pointed and saw Alec stand in the room. The spoon fell from my hand and I heard the thump when it landed.

''We'll give you some privacy,'' Ellie said while she picked Fred up and walked upstairs.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked a bit out of breath.

''Miller kidnapped me.'' Was his easy answer.

''You could've escaped you know.''

''Yeah but I needed to see you. Needed the proof that you were still here.'' He sat down on the chair next to me and looked me in the eye while the took my hand. I was so shocked that I couldn't move.

''Why wouldn't you let me finish speaking all those weeks back?'' he asked.

''What did Ellie tell you?'' I panicked what if she told him my secret.

''What do you mean? She told me you where still here and that you love me. Is there something else I should know?'' he asked with a frown.

''No, it's just… oh, you'll find out. Go on what were you saying?''

''I love you. More than you would ever know. I was ready to move away. Closer to my daughter had everything packed and was ready to leave when Miller came. I wanted to ask you the night before the surgery to marry me. Remember that I cooked for you with the candlelight and all. I wanted to ask you. But I chickened out. Even had the ring ready in my pocket. But I thought what if I don't survive? Would she hate me? So, I decided against it. But I made a plan that night. I would ask you again if I survived. I would ask you that day in the hospital. But then Tess came, and I got distracted. I didn't dare do it in front of Tess, so I waited. But what I said that day about loving Tess, I didn't mean it that way. It was just that Tess did mean a big part in my life and we've got Daisy together. I can't forget her that easily even if I wanted to. Our time together would always have a special place in my heart, but I know Tess and I are not together and we decided a while ago that friendship would be the best because we both have Daisy to worry about. I just love you so very much and I thought because you stayed away for such a long time that you didn't want me anymore. I just… I hope we can mend anything that's broken because I want to get old with you for as long as I can.'' He looked hopefully at me and his eyes, the eyes that always made me do -almost- anything he wanted didn't really help with trying to say something.

''I just want to know two things.''

''Anything.''

''Can I trust you will never keep any secrets from me anymore. And can I trust you that you won't go pining after your ex?''

''You can trust me for 100%'' after I heard those words I stood up and he did the same. We came closer with the second and before I knew it we collided, and we were snogging each other's face off.

He knew perfectly well where he was but still, his hand went from my shoulders to my hips and from there under my t-shirt to find a bump on my belly. I began to show but could hide it with some wide shirts.

''Are you?'' he asked in amazement.

''Yes, I'm pregnant just 3 months.'' And finally, the glow whom they say pregnant woman get started to show.

''Finally.'' I could hear Ellie say.

''Show yourself Miller,'' Alec said.

''Well don't tell me I'm wrong you two were just pigheaded.'' She told us with a smile on her face and a giggling Fred in her arms.

After some supper that night and some much needed phone calls we went to the blue chalet we called home.


End file.
